Holding On To Save My Life
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Bass only has two reasons to live. One was in his arms, and the other wasn't even there yet.


**Hey, it's a new story! I was playing Sims 3 and then a bunny hit me, so I quit it to write it out. **

**Takes place after "Rose Tint My World" and "Imaginary". **

**I do not own Revolution. My first venture into present tense, so we'll see how it goes. **

_**Holding On To Save My Life**_

Bass has a look of defeat on his face as he watches his girlfriend lose all of her breakfast in one instance. All he can possibly do is just hold her hair back as her body heaves through the rest of the morning sickness. He has never seen her so sick before and damn if it isn't rough to watch.

Mandy would always be his lifeline. She has saved him from the depths of his twisted mind too many times to count and right now she needs him just as much as he needs her. By the time she finishes, she is sobbing. Sebastian doesn't know why, and frankly it worries him to no end.

"Mandy, what is it?" he whispers down at her, cupping the side of her head as gently as he could.

She just stares up at him with those big brown eyes, afraid of even mentioning what is on her mind. "It's just really rough. I've always hated throwing up."

Bass chuckles quietly, pressing her to his chest. "No one likes it, my lovely."

The brunette tenses against his chest, resting her head just over his steadily beating heart. "I was a very sick kid, Sebastian. There's a difference."

The president looks down at his girlfriend, worry evident on his face. "You've never mentioned this before. What happened?"

Mandy sighs, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "Do you remember the fifteen-year-old that you were sending letters to while you were away at war?"

Suddenly, Bass feels his heart breaking. He hates thinking about his time away at war. That was such a difficult time, especially because of the Earth shattering news he received. He tries to shake away that part and focuses more on his girlfriend's question. "The fifteen-year-old? Yeah, now I remember. She was in the hospital for anorexia and bulimia. But, what does that have to—"

"What was her name, Sebby?" the young woman whispers, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Amanda," Sebastian answers, dread settling into the pit of his stomach. "That… That was you, wasn't it?" He blanches as she just nods sullenly. How the hell did he _not_ know that?

"Just like you don't like talking about your tours, I don't like talking about my time at the hospital. I hate throwing up. I… I get this voice in the back of my mind, telling me that this is my body's way of telling me that I eat too much," Mandy admits, her eyes looking down at her bare feet, instead of into her boyfriend's eyes.

Bass grips her waist gently, boring his eyes into hers. "You have _nothing_ to be ashamed about by the way you look, darling. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, inside and out."

The brunette tries to crack a smile, though it comes off as a little scowl. "Sebby, I know that you think I'm beautiful. I just worry that in a few months…" she trails off, biting her lip distractedly.

"Mandy, you'll _always_ be beautiful to me. And if your subconscious can't see what I see, then she's obviously delusional," the general smiles down at her, kissing the tip of her nose so softly, almost non-existent.

"_Never_ leave me again. I couldn't stand you being so far away," Mandy replies thickly, finally meeting with his eyes. Bass isn't sure if she means when he stopped sending her letters, or when he left her here in Boston.

The blue-eyed blonde just spares her another smile and gives her another kiss, this time on the cheek. "Don't you realize that I can't leave you?" He chuckles softly, making her heart swell. "You're my only reason to live."

The brunette feels tears trickle down her cheeks as he pulls her away just a bit, placing a hand over her flat stomach.

"You both are," Bass whispers, draping an arm back around her shoulders. "Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up, okay?"

Mandy nods and lets her boyfriend lead her along the way. She is practically blinded by the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. The brunette never thought that Bass would be so understanding, especially about the pregnancy. She remembers when she first told him the day he first came back to Boston.

_Bass' face freezes as the news sinks deep into his brain. He is going to be a father. Some innocent child is going to have to grow up in a world without electricity, and without hope. _

"_Bass?" The expecting mother finally speaks again, invading his thoughts. "Baby, can you say something?" She reaches out for him with a trembling hand. _

_He takes her hand in his own, the other hand still clutching her belly. "I don't know what to say, Mandy."_

"_Are you mad?" Mandy asks, her voice small with fear. _

_The president shakes his head, a small smile spreading across his face. "Mad? No. Why would I be mad?" He looks back at his girlfriend, their eyes locking immediately. _

"_I was worried that you were angry with me," the brunette begins again, slowly regaining her volume back. _

"_I'm not angry. I'm just still trying to process this," Bass looks down at the hand that was on her belly. "This worries me. When kids eventually came into our lives, I wanted the lights back on." _

"_I know," Mandy agrees, a sigh escaping her lips afterwards. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. Or nothing that I would be willing to do, anyway."_

_The general shakes his head, pulling his lips back into a tiny smile. "No. We're going to keep this baby. I just… It's a lot to take in at the moment."_

"_I know that we'll try to get it right," the brunette adds, snuggling herself back into his arms. _

"_And what if we don't?" Bass sounds scared, and Mandy is almost afraid to look back at his eyes. _

"_No first time parent knows what to do, Sebby," Mandy finally looks back up at him, sparing him a tiny smile of assurance. _

_The blue-eyed blonde tightens his grip around his pregnant girlfriend, kissing her hair. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, or our baby." _

_His girl just smiles tearfully. She believes every word. He wants to be hers. He _wants_ to be a father. _

**And there ya'll go. I needed a fluff fix, and Bass and Mandy seemed like the perfect candidates. **

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
